A Wikia Contributor
A Wikia Contributor (NOTE: This is just a general VANDAL contributor, not any wiki con in general.) will be playable in WatermelonSunshine's Super Smash Bros. WS game. He loves to shove snails up his butt. Character acts (S)he doesn't move. (S)he just constantly says random blurbs that annoy the other opponents. The blurbs always have terrible grammar. Moveset P: Says one of several quotes that give away personal information about him/her. M: Says that a random Glorp Corp Mixel is a girl and that they're in love with another random Mixel. This offends Female Glomp who isn't in love with anyone (even though Glomp's Distorted Floating Head has a crush on her) L: Says any of several quotes about Nickelodeon's Henry Danger, Corki from Make It Pop, or Forever In Your Mind. Special Moveset T+O+I+L+E+T+S: Makes the screen a blank screen with just "TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS" all over it. N+S+F+W: Puts in "Episodes With Sex" or THE G** N****** ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA as a category, or renames a page "F*G" (excuse my language). L+I+E+B: Spams things about how they are in love with Lieb from The Lingo Show. C+A+T+H+E+R+I+N+E: Gives a harassment/annoying to everyone especially Gumballcatcartoon (aka Catherine). As seen in the Lingo Show Wiki. K+I+D+S: Turns inappropriate characters into appropriate characters. (EX: Bootleg slam bam always megapunches instead of cussing) S+T+F+F: (S)he does stff. R+O+B+E+R+T: Replaces everyone's moves with other moves, including hitting other characters, singing songs that don't exist, saying the number "87" really loudly and cursing. M+E+G+A Tells everyone he saw a prototype at megamart (not a store) J+A+C+K The background turns into a picture of Jack the jackalope as WEDERHERZEN fills up the page S+M+E+L+L+Y Says a character says smelly feet and a big butt while tapping his feet E+H+N+I+S Waves h(er)is genitals around while singing thats my ehnis by daniel agulair Final Smash FILLS UP THE SCREEN WITH A HUGE SPEECH BUBBLE WITH GIBBERISH IN IT. Quotes *Im so asum, I mea n, aim like, 10 and yur like 4. Im hunna wen. *POOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOPOOP *u r cookoo this isn't spam *Di di di looo looooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Poo poo. *|this has been deleted from spam| *No *kazalstan you! *a'll kell you with uh knife! You're mom mad you and I sucked her!! *so wat if te ruls say I cant sware its my acuint so I can do whatever I want *Appol blussem is ugwy. *TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS *KSOJFIHWKKDIWDKWDBHABSHQHQJQKSD *Hears Your Punishment, WatermellonRain Cloud Copy And Paste This Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_OKd0Uo3yw *Common Add These, BUT DOWNT CHANGE THE SONGS *Fin (Roberts Hamster)-Night And Day (From Another Dork Diary) Snowbe (From Frozen 6, A Great Big Fever)-I'm Abomnible *Robert *Bobby Helms Pop'n Music 87 Band-Aid Do They Know It's Christmas (2013) *I gonna tell my mom *I am *shows 12 or bellow age* I play Minecraft *klzxdfGauidiGAuahdiosajnezza *I saw Frank Sinatra at megamart hes not proto type *I like rudeness lets have rudeness *Can you block gemmygod he puts (hamster) on pgaes I MEEN IT * Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters who don't move Category:Characters with bad grammer Category:Characters who suck at fighting Category:Dumb Characters Category:People have strange obsessions with these Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Underage Category:OP Characters